


a taste of home

by zero_point



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Books, Cooking, Gen, Hermaeus Mora - Freeform, Microfic, Secret Recipes, apocrypha, no beta we die like men, very mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_point/pseuds/zero_point
Summary: "You're the keeper of knowledge. The unknowable and the unseen." Nadryn pursed his lips. He supposed this was a strange question to ask a Daedric Prince, but it was too late to change his mind now. "Would.. Would you count secret recipes as forbidden knowledge?"
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	a taste of home

**Author's Note:**

> just a mildly crack-y microfic <: nadryn vos is my newest elder scrolls character and i wanted to write him a bit. he's half dunmer, half nord, dragonborn, and a devout worshipper of the tribunal temple. except when he starts worshipping hermaeus mora for more knowledge. what almsivi doesn't know can't hurt them.

As much as he hated to admit it, Nadryn was starting to grow comfortable under the watchful eye of the Scryer. If he didn't know any better better, he'd think old Hermaeus Mora was starting to become fond of him, too.  
  
"I have a question for you, _sera_ _._ " Nadryn wasn't quite accustomed to calling Mora 'lord,' or ;master,' yet; it seemed uncomfortable to refer to a Daedric Prince the same way he did the Tribunal. Hermaeus Mora did not seem to mind.  
  
"Ask and I will answer, my champion."  
  
"You're the keeper of knowledge. The unknowable and the unseen." Nadryn pursed his lips. He supposed this was a strange question to ask a Daedric Prince, but it was too late to change his mind now. "Would.. Would you count secret recipes as forbidden knowledge?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Ah," Hermaeus Mora himself seemed to be surprised by this question, "Yes. Yes, I suppose."  
  
"So.." Nadryn ran a finger over the edge of the book he was reading; another retelling of The Battle of Red Mountain. This time, it all culminated in Nerevar giving his _own_ life for the Tribunal to become gods. This was hardly the type of information Nadryn sold his mortal soul to a Daedric Prince for. ".. Does that make you-- I mean--"  
  
He cleared his throat, while Hermaeus Mora stayed silent. It didn't help his nerves.  
  
".. Are you a good cook? Can you cook? You must be, with all the--"  
  
"I do not indulge in such petty mortal trifles."  
  
"Right. Of course. I apologize for asking, sera." Nadryn tried to look more interested in his book, and ignore the hundreds of eyes staring at him from the sky. There was little anger to be found in Mora's voice, but, Ayem's mercy, Nadryn could never _really_ tell. ".. W-Where are the books on the Sixth House, again?"  
  
  
  
The next time Nadryn fled to Apocrypha, sucked in through one of those infernal Black Books-- He found something waiting for him. _Nix-hound and ash yam stew_.  
  
It tasted like home. And it was fucking delicious.  
  
When Nadryn worked up the courage to ask Hermaeus Mora for the recipe, the Prince responded, cheekily, " _It's a secret_."


End file.
